For the Love of a Pheonix
by Lady of the Light1
Summary: When Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts in POA he returns to a forgotten love, but with Voldemort on the rise will he be able to heal an old wound? RL/OC(On Hold)


A/n: This is my first fic so I would greatly appreciate any input you might have. This story takes during PoA. All of the story references may not be correct, but I'll try to make them as accurate as possible. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books, or any other source you might recognize. I only own Odette and her family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the Love of a Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1 Rainy Day Reflections:  
  
Perhaps if he had been paying attention, Remus Lupin would have noticed the young Gryffindors enter his cabin, or perhaps he would have noticed the wet figure sitting beside the train that held a suspicious resemblance to a large, black dog, but that is not the issue on which this tale will focus. It did not take a fool to realize his thoughts did not lay with his soon to be students sharing his compartment, as he pretended to sleep onboard the Hogwarts Express. Nor did they dwell outside with the formidable, gray rain clouds thundering in the sky, like a herd of stampeding giants. No, as forlorn tear drops ran down the window, his mind rested with her.  
  
He had met Odette on his first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been fearful that the would students would reject him, but then he saw her beautiful, as the first light of dawn streaking across the morning sky, and smiling at him! At that moment his fear melted away, and he had fallen in love with her. She had been the first person to befriend and accept him even though she had known the truth about him from the beginning.  
  
It still amazed him to this day that she of all people, had fallen in love with him. For she was among the few chosen ones, who possessed the power of the phoenix. She alone had the power to save the world from evil. Ironically, it was because of her ability to transform into a phoenix, that she had given the Marauders the idea to become animagi and accompany Remus on his adventures when he became a werewolf.  
  
Those seven years at Hogwarts had been wonderful! He had been accepted as one of the Marauders and she had led a group of the Gryffindor girls. He and Odette had become a couple in their second year, and from then on, were inseparable. They had an extremely strong bond and everyone assumed they would always be together.  
  
Those happy times had not lasted however. Odette often underwent intense training to further develop her physic and phoenix abilities. Despite her constant reassurance, he worried that he would hinder her training. One day his worse fears were realized. He had walked in on one of her Friday afternoon sessions, and suddenly the magic backfired upon him. Odette jumped in front of him shielding him from the blast. That night, she nearly died in his arms.  
  
It was then he had to make the hardest decision of his life, to end their relationship. The next week, he broke up with Odette without giving her an explanation. Later that night she walked in on him being involuntary kissed by a Slytherin named Varice Kingsford. Even though he had immediately told Varice that it would never work, he allowed Odette to believe that they had a relationship. This had been the only way he had been able to doge giving her his real reason for breaking up with her. He had broken her heart; and his as well. They had remained good friends but she had never looked at him the same way again.  
  
After graduating Hogwarts, Odette fell deeply in love with and married Lord Darek of Elision. She had a daughter name Elizabeth and her Darek died while she was still a toddler. Elizabeth had inherited her mother's powers and she was now 21 years old. A few years ago, Odette and Elizabeth had returned to Hogwarts to teach classes for only the most outstanding students; called Advanced Magical Arts, but better known as AMA. It dealt with wand less magic and the effects of magic triggered by music.  
  
He had missed her and thought of her everyday of his life. Now, in a matter of minutes, he would see her for the first time in 25 years. He wondered if their relationship would remain just a friendship. What would her say to her?! What.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the train was plunged into darkness and came to a screeching halt.  
  
A/n: Well what do you think? I promise to try and update soon, but in the meantime please R/R!  
  
Sincerely, Lady of the Light 


End file.
